His Deep Blue
by scathachshadow
Summary: Scathach thinks about her love


His deep blue

Josh and Scathach

Scathach can't help but think about the american boy

Set in Paris after Scathach battles dagon

* * *

Scathach's POV

I walked into the same cafe on a whim, It was like my own legs betrayed me and led me here against my own wishes. I sat down at a free table opposite the counter. My fingers followed the grain of the wooden table and circled an old cup stain on the wood. Nicholas and the kids would be long gone, I knew I should have returned back to Joan's town house but I really didn't feel like company, I couldn't handle her and her husband right now.

"Can I get you anything Mademoiselle?" my thoughts were interupted by the waiter, that boy, Roux, I looked at him, his hopeful smile, his kind warm eyes, not blue, but light brown. His hair was cropped and his lip piecing glinted in the dim light. He was glancing down at me, nervous or anxious, perhaps Sophie was right, maybe he did fancy me. I remembered Sophie giggling at his shy glances last night and Josh, Josh who had stiffened at the remark, who threw dark looks his way, who had pulled his chair close to my own, so close that I could smell the shampoo in his hair and feel his light, warm breath on my shoulder.

" A water please" I said quietly, he began to walk away, still smiling. I looked over to where I sat last night with Josh and Sophie. I bit my lip, I hope they're all right, I had grown attached to them. My water came and my mind wandered back to dagon and Josh. Why had he come after me? I owed Josh my life and hadn't had time to thank him.

I have to stop thinking about him, but the more I think about him, the more I like him. I smiled shyly, it had been years since I had a crush on anyone. I thought of how lonely I was now, with out him, without anyone. Yesterday I was part of a team, but today I was on my own again, I supposed I should have been used to it by now. I got up to pay for the drink that I had hardly touched. I walked to the counter, and glance around to see the last customer exist. Roux came from behind me and smiled, I didn't smile back.

"I hope you didn't get in to much trouble last night" I said briskly,

" What did you tell your boss?"

Roux laughed and grabbed my half drunk glass of water,

" I told him that we were raided by a beauiful woman, of course" he bit his lip, he was flirting with me, I was about to say something nasty when he interupted me again,

" No boyfriend tonight?"he said, I swallowed,

"No, no boyfriend tonight"

Roux gave me his shy smile again, and reached out his hand and gently touched my arm. I reeled in his touch, it was so long since I was touched so gently by a man. I couldn't control myself, I grabbed his collar and kissed him, letting my passion take control.

He tugged me though the back of the cafe and we ended up in the store room. His greedy hands roamed my body as my tongue explored his mouth. I tore off his shirt and caressed his chest, I moved onto an empty table and sat on it while Roux peeled of my top, to reveal my bra and breasts, he moved into the gap between my legs, and I let out a quiet moan. We deepened the kiss and he thrust his tongue between my teeth, I raked my hands down his lean side and pulled him close. It felt so good just to be held by someone, to stand still and hear nothing but the other persons heartbeat, me, who's life was preoccupied with not with love and companionship but with _allies_ and _foes,_and I got caught up in this moment. This is what I longed and yearned for, all these years, I wanted someone to hold me, to keep me safe. Tears began to slid down my cheeks, I reached up to rake my fingers through his shaggy blond hair, to look into his deep blue eyes, to make a human connection with him, but it wasn't him, it wasn't Josh. What I wanted was Josh, him as a friend, a companion, as a lover but as the french bar man began to kiss my neck it dawned on me that I could never have him. I pushed Roux off me and grabbed my top, the boy called out to me in french but I ignored him.

I ran down the road, blinded by tears. I broke down half way down the next street. I cryed for the first time in about three hundred years. It was so unfair that I had years were I feel absolutely no _human_ connection to anyone and then, that out of the blue, I would fall in love. I savoured that thought for a moment, I was in love, with Josh Newman. I had never had so many emotions burst forth out of me, I was out of my dept, so very unaccustomed.

This boy, this blond American boy, with his stunning deep blue eyes, who saved my life, would never be mine.


End file.
